La posible manera
by Criss-Criss
Summary: Hiei tiene un nuevo jefe con el cual no se lleva bien, mas sin embargo este termina ganandose su corazon de la peor forma posible, enamorandolo HXK YAoi
1. CI

Hiei tiene un nuevo jefe con el cual no se lleva bien, mas sin embargo este termina ganandose su corazon de la peor forma posible, enamorandolo HXK YAoi

* * *

Por: Criss-Criss

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

:-:-:-:-:-:LA POSIBLE MANERA:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Capitulo.- I

:_:_:_:_:_:

"Trate con todas mis fuerzas de no mirarte, de no quererte, de evitar esa mirada que me apresaba en cada vistazo, te juro que trate, pero comenzaste a tejer aquella telaraña mortal que amenazaba con atraparte si me descuidaba, me descuide y caí, por mas que luche por escaparme no lo logre, y me vi en la innecesaria necesidad de necesitarte cada instante de mi vida. Pero, aun no entiendo el por que me hiciste esto, por que hiciste que te necesitara para poder respirar si, al final, me ibas a dejar ¿Por qué no me dejaste solo si sabias que así era feliz, que no necesitaba más alegría de la que yo me daba? ¿Por que? "

Dos años antes de conocerlo mi vida estaba en paz, podía concentrarme en lo importante, incluso en sus primeras visitas se me era posible correrlo. Todo comenzó el día que lo conocí, recuerdo claramente que desde la ventana de mi habitación presagie que el día seria mas molesto que los anteriores ya que llegaría el nuevo gerente del restaurante en el cual yo servía, eso significa que debía adaptarme a un nuevo estilo de trabajo y eso era muy difícil para mi.

Salí de mi casa con una rutina ya establecida, ese día significaba mucho para mi hermana, aquel día se graduaba de la universidad y quería asistir, verla enorgullecida de sus logros. Después de todo ella es lo que mas quiero. Según los horarios de mi trabajo, alcanzaría perfectamente a salir al medio día y presenciar toda la ceremonia.

No hubo problemas en el transcurso, llegue puntual al restauran, me puse el uniforme junto con ese delantal que tanto odiaba y me acerque a la barra donde mi risueño compañero se encontraba esperándome.

-¿Te ves muy animado hoy, Hiei?- dijo con sarcasmo a lo cual solo le respondí con un gesto de fastidio.- ¿será porque hoy llega el nuevo jefe?

-No digas tonterías, Yusuke.- dije arto de sus burlas, este sabia perfectamente que odiaba que nuestro antiguo gerente fuera remplazado- ¿A que horas llegara?

-Genkai dijo que su remplazo llegaría puntual pero… parece que se equivoca.

-como sea, ya es hora de abrir…

-tenemos que esperar a…

-¡ya llego el nuevo gerente!- anuncio Kuwuabara, otro de mis compañeros de trabajo, se movió con torpeza hacia nosotros y dijo sonriente- es muy joven y atractivo.

-Kuwuabara ¿no me digas que te enamoraste a primera vista?- se burlo Yusuke

-¡No seas idiota! Solo fue una observación. ¡Miren ahí viene!

Todos mis compañeros comenzaron a acercarse formando una hilera, Genkai, nuestra antigua gerente nos había dado ya instrucciones de lo que debíamos de hacer cuando su remplazo llegara. Sin mas opciones y poco animo me acerque al igual que todos posicionándome en el ultimo lugar al extraño derecho de la hilera, comencé a oír murmullos mas por parte de los miembros femeninos elogiando la atractiva figura del hombre que se aproxima a nosotros, curioso levante la mirada y por primera vez me encontré con esos ojos verdes que me dieron un pequeño vistazo y luego se concentro en los demás.

-Buenos día, mi nombre es Shuishi Minamino pero me encantaría que me llamaran Kurama- cuando dijo eso ultimo me dio un vistazo y sonrió, en ese momento me pareció que solo fue mi imaginación y le di poca importancia.- Desde hoy seré su nuevo gerente, trabajare con ustedes y con su ayuda llegaremos mas lejos de lo que pueden imaginarse. Espero que nos llevemos bien y no tener ningún problema- sonrió nuevamente- sin mas, me gustaría poder abrir ya el restauran, al final del día me gustaría que se quedaran para poder aclarar unas cosas que por asuntos de tiempo no puedo aclarar ahora, sin mas me gustaría que se pusieran a trabajar y se abriera ya el restauran. Muchas gracias.

Lo observe en el momento que se fue, no era muy alto, se podría decir que estaba en la estatura promedio, tenia que admitirlo, era atractivo pero no me simpatizo en aquel momento, cuando hablo delante de todos su voz me irrito y su larga cabellera pelirroja era igual o mas irritante que su voz. Decidí ignorar aquello y comenzar el trabajo, lo primero era arreglar las mesas principales, donde usualmente la gente se sentaba primero al desayunar, se podría decir que eran las más requeridas debido a que tenían una hermosa vista de la mañana.

-¿Qué tal te pareció el nuevo gerente?- me dijo Yusuke cuando me acerque a la barra.

-Irritante.

-vaya, esperaba esa franqueza de ti. Pero a mi me parece agradable, a pesar de ser tan joven a mi me parece que nos ira bien con el, igual o mejor que con Genkai.

-no digas tonterías, no vine a charlar, ¿Ya esta el pedido de la mesa 5?

- claro, iré por ellos.

No tardo mucho en entregarme lo que le pedí y seguir con mi trabajo, me impresiono ver que aquel día había más gente de lo habitual a la hora del desayuno, lo cual implico aun mas atrabajo por parte de todos. Pasaron las hora y a cada instante estaba alerta del reloj, la ceremonia empezaba a las 12:30 y por fortuna mi descansó llegaba media hora antes de esa hora. Me alegro ver que solo faltaba media hora para salir y la gente se estaba retirando poco a poco.

-¿Ya casi acabas tu rutina, no Hiei?- hablo Yusuke- Estas muy impaciente por ver a tu querida…

-¿Hoy es la graduación de Yukina?- interrumpió el tarado de Kuwuabara con una emoción que me molestaba- ¡Aa…! Como me gustaría poder ir a verla pero mi turno no termina hasta las tres.

-¿Le compraste ya algo?

-Le aparte unas flores, pero eso no es de su incumbencia.- dije sintiendo como mis mejillas se sonrojaban con debilidad.

-Lamento interrumpir…- la voz detrás de notros me obligo a voltear, era el, el nuevo gerente, su firme mirada se clavo en mi haciendo que me irritara- ¿Escuche que saldría?

-Si,- respondí- es en la hora de mi descansó así que no creo que exista algún problema.

-Y me encantaría que no lo hubiera pero los necesito a todos aquí este día a estas horas- al oír eso no pude evitar fruncir el ceño- tendrás tu descansó pero será mas tarde.

-¿Hay algún problema con que salga Hiei a estas horas, señor?- hablo Yusuke tratando de ayudarme.

-Unas personas muy importantes estarán aquí hoy y necesito que todos estén presentes…

-Lo siento pero no me puedo quedar aquí la hora de mi descansó ya esta establecido y no pienso cambiarlo- objete conteniendo mi enojo.

-Señor, mi compañero tendrá un evento muy importante y no se volverá a repetir.- esta vez Kuwuabara hablo lo cual me sorprendió.- Yo puedo tomar su lugar si es necesario.

-seguiría faltando uno.- el pelirrojo dio un suspiro y me miro de nueva cuenta- esta bien, puedes salir veré la forma de rellenar tu espacio.

-gracias señor.- dijo Yusuke al ver que no decía nada.

El pelirrojo les sonrió y siguió su camino. Lo mire irritado, pero decidí concentrarme en lo que importaba y seguí trabajando en lo que me sobraba de tiempo, me resulto realmente extraño el hecho de ver que al faltar poco para las doce los clientes comenzaron a llegar, ¿esa seria la gente importante que esperaba? Al momento de servir una mesa desvié la vista por un instante encontrándome con la figura del llamado Kurama, este no se encontraba solo, abrazaba por la cintura a una elegante chica de pelo corto y castaño, deduje que ella seria su novia o algo así, deje de pensar en eso en cuanto escuche la campanada de la doce, serví la ultima mesa que me quedaba y salí prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

Fui a los vestidores y me puse el traje que rara vez usaba, me peine, me perfume y salí del lugar. Sin más tome el primer taxi que encontré, pare en la florería y compre las flores que había apartado.

-Hiei, ¿ya es la hora?- dijo Botan, la encargada de la florería- te puse unas flores extra de parte mía, felicítala de mi parte.

- lo hare.

Le pague y salí rápidamente de ahí, quedaban poco menos de quince minutos, al llegar al salón de eventos busque el boleto de entrada y el acomodador me indico donde debería ir. Me alegre ver que me encontraba en una de las primeras hileras y solo espere a que empezara el evento. Todo empezó puntual y acabo de igual manera, al ver a Yukina en el escenario no pude evitar sentir alegría, yo había dejado todo por que ella tuviera algo ya que ella era mi única familia, mi mayor alegría y lo que mas quería. Me saludo con discreción desde el estrado cuando paso a hablar y al finalizar el evento salió por la puerta trasera, me apresure a salir de igual manera para encontrarme con ella. Al salir me alegro verla acercarse a mí y abrazarme.

-¡Lo logre hermano! ¡Lo logre!- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo un poco tomándome de las manos- todo es gracias a ti.

-Ten…- le extendí el arreglo floral, esta tenia una gran diversidad de flores- Botan le añadió los claveles, son de su parte.

-Muchas gracias, son bellísimas, hermano.- sonreí inconscientemente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa- Mira…- me entrego los papeles con sus calificaciones.

-Lo hiciste bien- dije al ver su calificación perfecta.

-¿verdad? Sabes, ya me han ofrecido trabajo en una empresa y pienso tomarlo.

-¿Así? ¿Y te gusta?- dije de manera seria mientras un hombre se acercaba a tomarnos fotografías.

-Si, es de confianza, no te preocupes, el señor Koenma me lo propuso…

-A.., ese hombre raro.- dije ya despreocupado, al menos estaba seguro que estaba en buenas manos, aquel hombre era amigo de la familia y, aun que no era de toda mi confianza, estaba seguro que no le pasaría nada a Yukina.

-Hermano, recuerdas que me dijiste que cuando terminara de estudiar y tuviera trabajo podía vivir contigo.

Hice una mueca y comenzamos a caminar alejándonos de la muchedumbre, odia estar entre tanta gente y más si se trataba de algo serio.

-Yukina, esto ya lo hemos platicado..

-¡me lo prometiste!

-Si lo se, pero aun hay unas cosas que arreglar y no se si sea buen momento, no quiero arruinarte tus planes.

-¡por favor, te prometo que no te molestare! Hasta ya hable con los abuelos de esto y me costo trabajo convencerlos de mudarme contigo.

La alarma de mi reloj sonó anunciándome que debía volver al restauran, por primera vez me sentía aliviado por volver al trabajo. Suspire y volví la mirada hacia Yukina quien no me quito la mirada ni un solo segundo.

-Lo pensare. ¿Esta bien? Te diré mañana mi decisión.- ella me sonrió y beso mi mejilla de nuevo.

-¡Gracias hermano!

-¡Yukina!- se escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos- ¿ya casi nos vamos?

-¡Ya voy!-contesto.- Iré a comer con mis amigas- me dijo al mirarme intrigado.

-Lamento no haber podido acompañarte en este día.

-No te preocupes, se que es por el nuevo gerente que tienes… ¿por cierto, como te fue?

-No quisiera hablar de eso ahora- hice un gesto de fastidio- ese tipo tiene algo que no me gusta. Bueno será mejor que no dejes esperando a tus amigas, mañana pasare a recogerte a las ocho. ¿Esta bien?

-¿A recogerme?

-¿Ya no quieres vivir conmigo?

El rostro de Yukina se ilumino y se abalanzó hacia mí apretándome fuertemente.

-gracias, hermano, gracias.

-Bien, ahora vete que yo también me tengo que ir.

Ella asintió y se alejo de mí, yo hice lo mismo y tome un taxi para así llegar al restauran, se me había hecho un poco tarde. Al llegar me di cuenta que faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara mi turno, guarde los papeles de mi hermana y me cambie de ropa, no me tomo mucho tiempo y me reporte con el encargado de turnos.

-¡Hiei!- oí la voz de Yusuke a lo lejos y me acerque a el- que bueno que llegas. Hay mucho trabajo, ¿recuerdas que el tal Kurama dijo que vendrían personas muy importantes?

-si, lo recuerdo.

-Pues, se tratan nada más y nada menos que de gente de agencia publicitarias entre ellas algunas de las personalidades del espectáculo y algunos dueños de las joyerías más importantes de la ciudad.

-¿así? – dije sin el menor interés. – entonces será mejor que empiece a trabajar.

-Seria los más indicado.

-hm

Comencé a moverme entre las mesas y a localizar aquellas que no habían sido atendidas aun, pude darme cuenta de lo que había dicho Yusuke al ver las mesas a las que llamábamos "especiales" se encontraban esas personalidades de las se habían mencionado. La tarde paso rápido, quizás a si lo sentí por el trabajo que se había presentado aquel día. Por fortuna en la noche no existió tanta presión, había la gente suficiente como para ser atendía con tranquilidad.

Al terminar la jornada de aquel día, me alegro, el restauran cerraba a las once en punto, después de eso todos nos reunimos para esperar las nuevas instrucciones de aquel irritante pelirrojo que al parecer, solo a mi me parecía irritante. Nos formamos como cuando lo recibimos, el nos miro uno a uno y luego sonrió.

-lamento tener que retenerlos cuando ya es hora de su salida- dijo- Me gustaría mucho tener el placer de conocer a mi empleados, así que preséntense y aun que sea demasiado obvio díganme cual es su labor en el restauran.

Cada uno se presento y dijo su puesto, naturalmente yo también lo hice, al termino prosiguió hablando sobre algunos detalles extras y su manera de trabajar, continuo hablando y trate de prestarle atención pero en esos momentos estaba pensando en la manera de acomodar a Yukina en mi casa, no sabia que es lo que iba a hacer pero se lo había prometido y como hombre tenia que cumplir con mi palabra.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy, y antes de que se me olvide, mañana por la noche tengo planeado un evento importante por lo cual se tendrán que cambiar de ropa solo durante la noche, una mujer vendrá muy temprano para tomar medidas así que espero que estén todos una hora antes de lo habitual. Ya pueden irse…- todos comenzaron a caminar y yo hice lo mismo- a excepción de Hiei- me miro al ver que me detuve- te espero en mi oficina.

-¿Hiciste algo, Hiei?- hablo Yusuke burlesco.

-Cállate.

-Te espero afuera.

Todos se fueron y no me quedo mas remedio que dirigirme a la oficina, vaya otra cosa que hacia ese hombre para irritarme y yo tanta prisa que tenia por irme. Llame a la puerta antes de entrar, al oír su voz entre, el estaba en el escritorio con la vista detenida en unos papeles, sin voltear a verme dijo:

-siéntate, por favor.- obedecí muy a mi pesar- Quería hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante- dejo las hojas sobre el escritorio, se levanto y se acerco a mi con seriedad.

-Escucho.- dije

-eso espero.

Su respuesta me pareció extraña y un mas su extraña cercanía, me tomo por sorpresa el hecho de que tomara mi silla y la moviera para acomodarse frente a mi, coloco ambas manos en los extremos de la silla y su rostro se acerco al mío, muy cercas para mi gusto, ¿Quién rayos se creía para estar tan cercas de mi? Estaba apunto de protestar cuando me tomo fuertemente del mentón y me acerco hasta sus labios de una manera inesperada, trate de apartarme pero hizo que me levantara contra mi voluntad, me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo. Sus labios se movieron sobre los míos y por un momento creí que me había dejado llevar y fue cuando se separo de mí.

- Tú me gustas…

Al escuchar su extraña declaración me quede atónito, jamás me había pasado algo similar puesto que nadie se había atrevido hacer la semejante estupidez que el pelirrojo había hecho en aquel momento.

continuara...

* * *

HOla que tal!!! Bueno quizas alguien ya a leido mis historias (aparte de ti eali ¬¬) je je y bueno quien ya sepa quien soy aqui les traigo una historia que en sierta manera gracias a mi novio y a la parada de camiones del centro comercial donde yo estaba se me ocurrio XD ja ja bueno quien no me conosca bueno am... T.T bueno ja ja pues conoscame XD (vaya que respuesta) espero que les guste mi trabajo, este fic, realmente tengo planeado que no ture mas de 5 o 6 capitulos por el poco tiempo que dispongo, pero sin demoras, aquien le gusto este fic actualizare la semana entrante.

Gracias por pasar a leer y no se les olvide dejar reviews porfa, para saber en que falle XD

tt: Bueno sobra mas decir que los personajes no me perteneces ya que es un Fic... bueno am.. creo que no era necesaria la aclaracion pero ultimamente muchos ponen esto XD ja ja asi ahí lo tienen. Gracias!


	2. CII

por: Criss-Criss

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:_:_:_:_: LA POSIBLE MANERA :_:_:_:_:

Capitulo.- II

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

El despertador sonó y no me quedo más opción que levantarme en aquel momento de la cama, mis ojos me pesaban mas que cualquier otro día, la falta de sueño era la responsable; y al pensar que aquel día tendría que volver a ese estúpido restauran, odiaba la idea mas después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior en la que ese… ese hombre me había besado sin autorización alguna. Al recordar aquella escena se me hizo inevitable recordar aquella sensación que me hizo sentir sus suaves labios.

Llamaron a la puerta para mi fortuna, gracias a ese molesto ruido pude quitarme esos pensamientos de mi mente por unos segundos. Al abrir me sorprendió ver a mi compañero Yusuke sonreírme de oreja a oreja como si se tuviese algo entre manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vine a recogerte.- respondió con un extraño tono alegre en su voz.

-¿Por qué?- volví a cuestionar cubriendo la entrada de mi casa evitando que este entrara.

-vamos no tengo que estar aquí por alguna razón, ¿somos amigos, que no?

-hm…

-por cierto, ¿ya hiciste de desayunar? Tengo hambre ¿sabes? Me encantaría probar tus ricas comidas.

La respuesta de su presente aparición era ya obvia para mí, de una forma u otra burlo mi seguridad y se adentro en mi casa, no quise discutir en esos momentos, no tenia animo alguno de iniciar una pelea así que solo me limite a verlo acomodarse en el pequeño sofá.

-me meteré a bañar…-

-bien, mientras lo haces me… digo are algo de desayunar, deberías estar agradecido, nunca hago esto…- le mire con extrañeza por semejante tontería y el solo evadió mi mirada y se dirigió a la cocina- por cierto... No me hablaste sobre lo que te dijo el jefe. ¿Paso algo, te vi muy enojado cuando saliste?

-No es de tu incumbencia.- pude sentir como mis mejillas rápidamente cambiaban de color y me adentre al baño antes de que Yusuke se percatara de ello.

Todo lo que pude escuchar fue el ruido del agua al caer por la regadera, para mi desfortuna mientras el agua rosaba mi cuerpo comencé a recordar aquel momento, en el que el me había besado y se me había declarado.

Cuando se separo de mi, me había dicho que me quería, dure varios segundos en reaccionar, darme cuenta de lo que había dicho y de lo que había pasado. Me separe instintivamente de el tropezando torpemente con mis pies haciendo que casi callera al suelo, gracias a mi gran agilidad eso no fue posible pero si pude separarme lo suficiente de el para que no volviera a intentar alguna tontería como esa.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- exclame lo suficiente como para que no se atreviera a acercarse o, al menos esa era mi intención.

-¿de que hablas?- respondió como si no supiera de que estaba hablando, mi irritación por su respuesta se dejo ver claramente. –

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Lo que hiciste…!

-¿Cuándo te bese o cuando dije que me gustabas?- su tono no me gusto para nada, era como si se estuviera burlando de mi.

-¡Ambas! ¡No se te ocurra volver a hacer eso o me las pagaras!

-déjame intentarlo… - aquello me sorprendió, que rayos quería intentar, si se atrevía a volver a besarme estaba seguro que lo golpearía aun que de ello dependiera mi puesto.

-¿Qué?- cometí el error de preguntar, el camino un poco hacia mi y se detuvo a no menos de un metro, me miro fijamente y sonrió.

-Déjame intentar conquistarte…- naturalmente le mire de manera extraña y el sonrió, no podía creer cuanto me podía irritar esta persona- No te volveré a besar hasta que tu me lo pidas. Te lo prometo.

- Si lo vuelves a hacer te romperé tu hermosa cara ¿me entiendes?

-Vaya, gracias por el elogio pero, ya te lo dije, hasta que tu me lo pidas.

-Te vas a quedar esperando…- me di media vuelta y me acerque a la puerta con paso firme acercándome a la puerta para abrirla, cuando intente abrirla pude sentir el cuerpo del pelirrojo a tras mío, naturalmente me gire poniéndome a la defensiva.

-¿eso quiere decir que si puedo intentarlo?

-hm… si quieres perder tu tiempo.

Decidí irme, pero antes pude percatarme de una sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro la cual no pude descifrar. La voz de Yusuke me trajo de nuevo al presente, me enrede una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salí del baño, después de todo ya había terminado de asearme.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tu hermana te habla por teléfono…-Arquee una de mis cejas, me extrañaba que Yukina hablase a tan temprana hora- por cierto me hice una torta- mi vista se dirigió a sus manos, como lo supuse traía una torta en sus manos demasiado simple y sin chiste- hay también para ti…

-Hm…-Lo ignore y me dirigí al teléfono, me alegro comprobar que lo que decía Yusuke era cierto, además las únicas personas que me hablaban eran ella y rara vez Yusuke.- Yukina ¿sucede algo?

-solo quería saber si vas a pasar por mi a las ocho…- ¡diablos! lo había olvidado por completo, en ese momento se me vino a la mente el evento que se llevaría acabo en la noche.-¿hermano?- pregunto al ver que no le contestaba.

-Bueno… es que es muy probable que no llegue a tiempo.

-¿Por qué?- dijo con desilusión.

-Abra un evento importante en el restaurant por la noche…

-¿y si vas por mi en tu descanso?

-Are lo posible pero no quisiera dejarte sola durante la noche.

-te esperare afuera del restaurant…- protesto y me di cuenta que no lograría sacarla de ahí, seguiría insistiendo por mas peros que le pusiera.

-Bien, iré por tus maletas en mi descanso y vienes a mi trabajo en cuanto termines de hacer tus cosas, llámame cuando llegues, no quiero que te quedes afuera esperándome.

-esta bien hermano.

Continuamos hablando un poco mas y colgué, casi era la hora de irme a si que me fui rápidamente a mi habitación y me cambie, al salir no me sorprendió ver que ya era tarde, definidamente no alcanzaría a desayunar aquel día.

-Hiei ya es tarde, será mejor que nos apuremos o llegarnos tarde.

-no tienes que recordármelo.

Ambos salimos de mi casa, para nuestra fortuna el trasporte llego rápido y en cuestión de minutos ya estaban en el restaurant cambiándonos de ropa para comenzar a trabajar. Al entrar observe con discreción si aquel tipo estaba ahí, pero no había señal de él. Comenzamos con el aseo rutinario, colocamos las sabanas limpias sobre las mesas, casi todo estaba listo para comenzar a abrir, mas sin embargo era muy temprano para hacerlo.

-¡Muchachos!- escuche la voz de Kuwuabara hablándonos a mi y a Yusuke.- el gerente nos manda llamar.

Maldije entre dientes, no quería ver su repulsivo rostro. Yusuke me dio una palmada en la espalda señalándome que avanzáramos, muy a mi pesar lo hice y Yusuke se dio cuanta de ello por la sonrisa burlesca que me había mostrado. Nos acercamos donde se encontraban los empleados, todos ellos había puesto varias sillas frente a Kurama, nosotros hicimos lo mismo pero nos colocamos hasta las ultimas hileras.

-Al parecer ya están todos- dijo con esa hipócrita sonrisa- Bien como les dije la noche anterior tendremos un evento importante durante la noche, por lo cual se cerrara el restaurant a las cinco y se volverá a abrir a las siete. Durante ese trascurso se arreglara el lugar, se cambiaran de manteles y se ara una decoración distinta- le hizo una señal a una mujer que se encontraba a un costado suyo, la vi detenidamente, aquella mujer se me hacia bastante familiar- ella es la señorita Maya y es la decoradora, seguirán sus ordenes a pie de letra.

-Mucho gusto…- sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

-Hiei- me dijo Yusuke en susurro- esa mujer me parce que es la prometida del gerente, ayer vino y parecían muy "amigables"

Por supuesto, esa debió ser la mujer la cual había visto abrazada del pelirrojo la tarde anterior. Fruncí el seño y mi vista se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo, este me miro y sonrió como si no se diera cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía.

-Bien en quince minutos abriremos así que espero que den su mejor rendimiento este día y, antes de que se me olvide solo hoy su descanso se limitara a una hora, mañana podrán reponer la hora que les he restado. Bien terminen sus labores que ya casi abrimos.

Se dio la media vuelta y se acerco a aquella mujer, m e pareció ver que le susurro algo al oído y ella solo rio, después de eso solo los vi alejarse rumbo a la oficina de Kurama, no pude seguirlos viendo ya que los demás comenzaron a trabajar y yo tenia que hacer lo mismo. Se abrieron las puertas del restaurant puntualmente como siempre y al poco rato los clientes se hicieron presentes, algunos ya conocidos en el lugar y otras caras nuevas.

-¿Cómo van las cosas por haya?- me dijo Yusuke al acercarme a la barra.- ¿hay mucho movimiento también hoy, verdad?

-es igual que todos los días- debía de aceptarlo, me costaba admitir que desde el día de ayer venia mas gente al restaurant que los anteriores días.

-por cierto- me detuvo antes de irme mostrándome una de sus amplias sonrisas- ¿Cuándo probaras suerte en la cocina?- me quede callado unos segundos- sabes que aun hay una vacante y…

-no se de que me hablas.

Me retire del lugar con la misma seriedad con la que había llegado, seguí atendiendo mis mesas, en el trascurso mire uno de los relojes que adornaban el lugar y pude ver claramente que se acercaba mi hora de descansó y tenia que ir por las maletas de Yukina, no podía entender como su tierna cara me pudo convencer de acceder a vivir conmigo.

-¿ya te vas?- dijo Yusuke al verme caminar hacia los vestidores.

-si, tengo que ir a recoger las maletas de Yukina.

-¿Las maletas? ¿Acaso se va a ir a vivir contigo?

-eso parece o al menos durante un tiempo…

Continúe mi camino, me cambie y a partir de ese momento todo fue rápido. Al llegar a la casa de los abuelos me di cuenta que Yukina no estaba, al parecer había salido a ver sobre su trabajo con Koenma, tuve una muy breve charla con los abuelos y de ahí me fui hasta mi casa a guardar las pocas maletas que Yukina había cargado, me pude dar cuenta que mi hora ya estaba por acabarse, así que no me quedo mas remedio que apurarme, al llegar me di un ligero baño en las regaderas del restauran y fue en ese momento cuando lo vi de nuevo.

-Hiei…- me dijo mientras me miraba, fue en ese momento que me percate que solo traía una toalla enrollada en la cintura como única vestimenta- ¿ya empezó tu descansó?- me pregunto con cinismo.

-ya acabo, me estoy alistando para seguir trabajando…

-que bien- sonrió.

-¿no debería estar trabajando, "jefe"? – eso ultimo lo acentué asiendo notar que no me agradaba la idea que el estuviera en ese puesto.

-vaya, ¿acaso quieres conversar conmigo?

-no diga tonterías.

Me gire a otra parte para no verlo y me dirigí a los cambiadores lo cual me arrepentiría en el instante en el que me tomo por la mano y me obligo a girarme hacia el. No pude evitar mirar sus ojos los cuales me atraparon por un momento hasta que sonrió, entonces me pude dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Le advertí que no me tocara!- el me volvió a sonreír poniéndome mas enojado de lo que ya me estaba poniendo.

-solo quería evitar que pisaras ese jabón…- voltee al suelo y en efecto ahí estaba a pocos milímetros de mi- pensé que no lo habías visto.

-hm…

-vaya, me gustan tus mejillas sonrojadas…- pude sentir como el color se me venia a la cara y me solté.

-Tonterías…

Al momento de girar mi vista el se acerco a mi hasta llegar a mi oído.

-tengo muchas ganas de besarte.

-Pues yo no…- me aleje de inmediato- y mas te vale que guardes tus pensamientos para tu novia.

-¿novia?- dijo sorprendido.- Yo no estoy comprometido, si así lo fuera nunca te hubiera besado. No soy un hombre infiel…

-hm

-Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, solo vine por algo importante, no tenia ni idea que aquí estabas o no hubiera tardado tanto. Hasta luego.

Me alegro ver que se alejaba así que me apure en cambiarme volver a mi puesto de trabajo. Después de un largo trabajo llego la hora indicada para cerrar, se dejaron de cocinar comida una hora antes, la gente se fue yendo y se cerró hasta que la última persona se fue. Aquella mujer entro a la hora indicada y con ella varios hombres que sostenían grandes cortinas azules y blancas de muy buena calidad, a nosotros nos entregaron manteles del mismo color y se nos indico como deberían ser puestas; le dimos nueva limpieza del lugar y al final nos hicieron entregas de los trajes correspondientes a esa noche. Debía admitirlo eran bastante elegantes, esta compuesto de un pantalón de tela negra, una camiseta de manga larga color blanco perfectamente planchado, en sima un chaleco color gris y en el cuello debíamos traer un pequeño moño color negro.

-No me veo atractivo…- me dijo Yusuke mientras se miraba al espejo.

-no mas que yo…- dijo Kuwuabara.

-¿tu que dices, Hiei?

-Los dos se ven igual que siempre…- pude sentí sus miradas desilusionadas mirándome.

-Pues tu te ves muy bien, podría enamorarme de ti…- bromeo Yusuke pero en ese momento me enoje por alguna extraña razón y se pudo notar en mi cara- Solo bromeo.

-hm

Terminamos de cambiarnos y al momento se abrieron las puertas, en cuestión de segundos mucha gente comenzó a entrar, todos ellos vestidos de forma elegante como si se tratara de un gran evento, en la pequeña tribuna que teníamos en el fondo del restaurant se instalo una pequeña orquesta comenzando a tocar.

-Hiei…-me llama una de mis compañeras de trabajo-una muchacha te busca en la puerta de atrás.

-enseguida voy.

Atendí mi ultima mesa y me fui hacia la puerta de empleados, en cuando llegue me encontré con Yukina, afortunadamente no estaba sola ya que el guardia de seguridad se encontraba acompañándola. Salude al oficial y me dirigí a Yukina quien al verme me sonrió.

-Parece que hay un gran evento…- me dijo- te vas a tardar mucho ¿verdad?

-así es, puedes esperar adentro- le indique asiendo que pasara. Me siguió hasta llegar a la recepción de los empleados.- Te quedaras aquí hasta que salga ¿esta bien…?

-¿Quién es la chica, Hiei? – pregunto Keiko la mujer que se encargaba de la recepción.

-Es mi hermana, por favor cuida de ella.

-Por supuesto, que linda eres... ¿Cómo te llamas?

Una vez que la deje ahí me propuse a continuar trabajando. El evento fue grande, durante la noche la gente se puso a bailar a cantar y, algunos a proposiciones de matrimonio, por otra parte pude darme cuenta como el pelirrojo se acercaba a varias personas asegurándose que todo fuera en orden, las personas les sonreían y saludaban con gran entusiasmo como si de un artista se tratara. Por fin después de una larga noche el evento se acabo y el restaurant cerró a las doce, una hora más de lo planeado, lo cual me molesto ya que Yukina me esperaba.

-Muy buen trabaja a todos- dijo el pelirrojo al termino- Todo lo que hicieron se les vera reflejado en su paga mensual, bien ya se pueden ir, no quiero retrasarlos mas.

No se porque, pero me vi en la necesidad de mezclarme entre mis compañeros siendo que siempre me esperaba que ellos pasaran primero, no quería que me viera y además Yukina se encontraba esperándome. Me cambie lo mas rápido que se me fue posible y me fui directo a la recepción encontrándome con el cuerpo de Yukina reposando en una silla con los ojos cerrados.

-Que tierna se ve tu hermana- comento Keiko- Es una muy buena chica, estuvimos conversando por un largo rato. No tienen nada en común.

-hm…

-bueno quise decir…

-¿Ya te vas, Hiei?- interrumpió Yusuke con su usual alegría- ¡Oh! La pequeña Yukina esa aquí.

Me acerque a mi hermana y la desperté meneándole el hombro derecho, ella se despertó sonrojándose al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida en aquel lugar. No pude evitar sonreír y le extendí la mano para que se levantara.

-¡Buenas noche, Yukina!

-Hola,Yusuke…

-Vámonos Yukina.

Comencé a caminar junto con Yukina, al salir del lugar Yusuke nos alcanzo ya que su casa quedaba cercas de la mía, en ese momento un hermoso convertible negro se paro enfrente de nosotros, fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de quien se trataba. El pelirrojo me sonrió.

-¿Quieren que los lleve? Voy para donde viven…

-por supuesto que no- objete de inmediato.

-Seria bueno, Hiei, después de todo Yukina esta cansada.

Mire a Yukina de reojo, eso era verdad, hizo un mohín de fastidio y Yusuke entendió que eso era un si, abrió las puertas traseras dándole paso a Yukina, en seguida me subí y después Yusuke.

-señor- hablo Yusuke- ¿Usted sabe donde vivimos?

-¿eh? Si claro, soy el gerente, se donde viven todos mi empleados- en es momento pude ver sus ojos en el retrovisor viéndome fijamente.

-que suerte que va hacia allá… ¿vive por ahí?

-muy pronto si, por ahora vengo a unos negocios.

-ya veo…

Decidí ignorar sus charlas, mas sin embargo me costaba entender como un hombre como el fuera a vivir en un barrio como este teniendo posibilidades de vivir en lugares mucho mas elegante que este, en fin, eso después de todo no era de mi incumbencia. El coche se detuvo en la esquina del edificio donde yo vivía.

-Aquí vives ¿verdad?- se dirigió a mi.

-si, gracias-

-Yo también me bajare aquí- Yusuke se bajo rápidamente y abrió la puerta del lado de Yukina ayudándola a bajar, después de que ella bajara yo lo hice.

-Hiei…- me llamo- quiero decirte algo.

-Yo subiré y me llevare a Yukina- comento Yusuke alejándose acompañado de Yukina.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero decirte que no me voy a rendir, te voy a conquistar…y además no dejare que me gane tu amigo.

-¿de que estas hablando?

-Quizás te quieren mas personas de las que tú crees. Hasta mañana.

No entendí sus palabras y me limite a solo verlo partir dedicándome por ultimo esa sonrisa que de alguna manera querían atraparme pero que no dejaría que lo hiciera.

continuara...

* * *

Es un placer para mi presentarles mi segundo capitulo je je planeaba actualizar mas temprano pero bueno no pase de la semana XD ja ja Bueno espero actualizar la proxima yo creo que se ya que ya hice mi examen de ingreso y eso estaba ocupando mi tiempo XD je je solo me falta ver si pase Xd je je.

En el proximo capitulo me consentrare mas en kurama y Hiei, pueden ver que aun no se sentra mucho en ellos pero como dije en el proximo capitulo les traere mas Xd je je

Un saludo y muchas gracias por leer mi fic, en especial a las personas que me dejaron un reviews dandome su opinion en esto:

Eali

Kagurihime

Misao-Dix

muchas gracias,

hasta la proxima...


	3. CIII

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

:_:_:_:_: LA POSIBLE MANERA :_:_:_:_:

Capitulo.- III

-.-"

Ya había pasado una semana desde que mi pequeña hermana se había venido a vivir conmigo y desde que aquel pelirrojo me había dicho esas palabras tan raras que aun no eh logrado comprender, fuera de esto ultimo todo había ido bien, yo preparaba el desayuno todos los días y Yukina siempre me espera para cenar y a veces Yusuke nos acompañaba, por otra parte Kurama se había ganado el respeto de todos en el restaurante y aun que me pese decirlo, lo estaba manejando demasiado bien.

-Hermano…- me llamo Yukina antes de que saliera del departamento- ¿mañana es tu día libre, verdad? – Yo asentí- ¿Podríamos salir a pasear? Como lo hacíamos antes ¿recuerdas? Además le he pedido permiso a Koenma para que me de permiso para faltar mañana….

-Me encantaría…

Pude ver su hermosa sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios y me alegre de ello, le di un ultimo vistazo y salí rumbo al restaurant, al llegar me extraño ver que no había mucha gente en el, me pregunte si había llegado demasiado temprano al darme cuenta que los que estaban eran los encargados de la limpieza, no le tome mucha importancia y me fui a los vestidores me puse mi uniforme y me reporte, mas sin embargo tampoco estaba Keiko y solo anote mi nombre en el pequeño formato que había en el escritorio y me fui a la cocina.

-¿Por qué no a llegado nadie? – Le pregunte a una de las afanadoras.-Ya es tarde

-¿No escucho ayer lo que dijo el señor Kurama? Dijo que hoy abriríamos una hora mas tarde y que de igual manera seria nuestra entrada a trabajar.

-ya veo…

Me fui hacia la cocina, después de todo ese era el primer lugar que limpiaban y no deseaba estorbar. Camine hacia aquel rumbo y no pude evitar ver la luz de la oficina del pelirrojo prendida, vaya bastardo gastando luz ¿Qué rayos se creía? Me acerque para así apagarla, cuando la abrí me sorprendió verlo ahí dormido, apoyando todo su cuerpo en la gran silla roja. Me acerque a el, se dice que la gente se ve muy distinta cuando duerme a cuando esta dormida pero, esa persona no le veía ninguna diferencia.

-Ver a una persona dormir de esa manera es de mala educación…-

No me di cuenta en que momento había despertado y mucho menos lo que me había acercado a el, se incorporo en la silla tomando ese aire de superioridad que tanto le irritaba y me miro con una sonrisa, Naturalmente me aleje unos cuantos pasos.

-Que pena que me hayas visto de esa manera.

-¿Te quedaste aquí toda la noche? – pregunte

-En efecto…- observe como sus ojos se desviaron unos segundos al pequeño reloj que estaba en la oficina- Estuve trabajando en unas cuentas que tenia pendientes y también sobre los nuevos proveedores…

-¿Pasa algo con los que ya tenemos?- interrumpí, no me agradaba de idea que cambiara de proveedores, a mi parecer la comida que traían eran de excelente calidad, además esos proveedores eran los que Genkai había contratado desde hace años, aunque hace mucho que no me tocaba recibirlos.

-No pasaron las pruebas de sanidad, en efecto los alimentos son buenos pero he notado que presentaban cierta irregularidad en sus dos últimas entregas, Genkai ya lo había notado y me pasó ese informe.

-hm

Me sentí arrepentido por mis pensamientos y sin más di media vuelta listo a marcharme, justamente antes de dar un paso pude escuchar un gruñido que había escuchado en otras ocasiones pero en el estomago de Yusuke. Me gire a mirar al pelinegro quien simplemente se sonrojo con una leve sonrisa.

-Parece que no he comido nada desde ayer…

-Ven,- le ordene- te are algo de comer.

-Vaya… ¿sabes cocinar? – Se levanto y comenzó a seguirme hasta la cocina- parece que elegí a la persona correcta.

Ignore sus palabras hasta llegar a la cocina, era la tercera vez que entraba a cocinar a ahí, saque algunos ingredientes y comencé a cocinar mientras que el pelirrojo se sentó en frente de donde yo estaba, pude sentir en todo momento su mirada sobre mi espalda y a decir verdad me incomodaba por lo que procure terminar lo mas pronto posible.

-Mañana es tu día libre ¿verdad?- No conteste- Mm… que mal. ¿Qué aras?

-Eso no le importa- Tome unos platos y serví, al igual que su bebida, una vez lista se la acerque. Ahora que lo pensaba era la segunda persona a la que yo le hacia de comer, la primera había sido Yukina y en una de esas ocasiones Yusuke había llegado y las había probado.

-Huele muy bien y la presentación es magnifica- me senté y lo mire probar un bocado de mi comida- sabe… bien.- dijo por ultimo y no dijo nada mas hasta que termino de comer.

No hubo ninguna expresión en su rostro en el tiempo en el que comía, tampoco presto atención ni dijo un comentario acerca de que lo miraba ni nada por el estilo, al terminar limpio su boca delicadamente y me miro.

-A decir verdad, Hiei, cocinas mejor que los cocineros que trabajan aquí pero te falta algo…- fruncí el ceño, nadie me había dicho nunca eso, por lo general siempre me elogiaban, hice memoria acerca de la preparación, nada me había faltado todo había estado al punto correcto.- Quizás improvisar un poco no te aria nada mal…

-hm…

Mire hacia otro lado al darme cuenta que me sonreía por lo que no me pude dar cuenta que se había levantado y había rodeado toda la mesa hasta llegar a mi, no me di cuenta de ello hasta que desvié mi mirada y note que no estaba, en ese instante me gire rápidamente a mi espaldas y fue cuando de nuevo lo sentí, sus labios sobre los míos, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos apegándome mas hacia el, por unos segundos trate de separarme pero por primera vez me sentía atrapado en aquella extraña sensación que me hizo sentir, el beso duro mas de lo que espere pero lo sentí corto como si hubiera pasado demasiado rápido, sus labios se separaron lentamente de los míos al tiempo en que nuestros ojos se abrían y fue entonces cuando reaccione lo que había sucedido.

-¡Te advertí que no lo volvieras a hacer!-puse mi brazo en mis labios y los talle como si realmente se hubieran ensuciado, mientras que con la otra empuje el cuerpo del pelirrojo para que se separara de mi.

-Fue tu premio-

-¿Mi premio? ¿De que?

-Por haberme hecho el desayuno- sonrió- además esta vez no hiciste mucho esfuerzo por separarte.

Estuve apunto de discutirle pero no tenia argumento para ello, sentí como el color se me subía a la cabeza, mis mejillas me ardían y no sabia porque. Hice un mohín y gire mi cabeza hacia otro lado ignorando sus palabras.

-No digas tonterías- Fue lo único que pude decir.- No me siento atraído por ti.

-Me gustas Hiei…- dijo de nuevo y lo mire mientras se acercaba a mi y con una de sus manos acaricio una de mis mejillas- Are lo posible para que tu sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

-¡Hiei!-

Escuche la voz de Yusuke acercándose y retire la mano del pelirrojo con un ligero golpe de una de mis manos, fue en ese momento cuando Yusuke entro, ambos lo miramos sin reacción alguna.

-Buenos días- saludo Kurama y después me miro y sonrió- hasta luego, Hiei y gracias.

-hm…- fue lo único que dije y el pelirrojo se retiro, me resulto extraño el ver a Yusuke con una expresión seria en el rostro pero no le tome importancia y decidí lavar los trastes que había ensuciado en el desayuno de Kurama.

-¿Por qué el jefe te estaba tocando la mejilla?- pregunto con seriedad. No me percate que había vista eso.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Yusuke.

-¿Qué hacían los dos solos aquí? ¿Sucede algo entre ustedes?

-No digas tonterías, el peli- el jefe solo tenia hambre y como nadie me aviso que hoy entrabamos tarde me ofrecí a cocinarle.

-Ya veo…- se escucho mas calmado y tomo asiento.- Que extraño que no hubieras escuchado lo que nos dijo el jefe, después de todo lo repitió dos veces.

-hm…

-Que mal… si hubiera llegado mas temprano podía haber probado tu deliciosa comida…

-¿Piensas que es deliciosa? ¿No crees que le falte algo?

-No…- se apresuro a decir con cierto entusiasmo- yo pienso que es lo mejor que he probado, de hecho no se porque estas de camarero y no en la cocina. ¿No piensa lo mismo el Jefe?

-No me importa lo que el piense.

Acomode los platos, seque mis manos y salí de la cocina, momentos después Yusuke también lo hizo, pude notar como ya estaba casi todo el personal y a los pocos minutos las puertas del restaurant se abrieron, mas sin embargo el pelirrojo no apareció antes de abrir como era su costumbre, dar palabras de aliento y demás cosas que al tiempo se le ocurrían.

El día se me hizo corto a comparación de los anteriores, todo fue bien en el restaurante como de costumbre y me mantuve comunicado con Yukina para saber como se encontraba en su trabajo. Al final del día volvió a aparecer Kurama, note su cambio de ropa y algo extraño en su rostro que no podía describir, como si algo le estuviera preocupando. Cuando dijo sus usuales palabras todos nos retiramos, decidí esperar un poco a que los vestidores se desocuparan para entrar con mas calma, me senté me di cuenta que a pocos metros se encontraba el peli verde al escuchar su voz, mas sin embargo él pareció no notarme.

-¿En cuanto tiempo podre entrar a mi departamento?- escuche, pude notar que sostenía su celular- ¡¿Qué?! No puede ser… no hay problema yo me las arreglare, muchas gracias.- colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su oficina, definitivamente no me había visto.

Camine hacia la oficina sin saber el porque, al llegar llame a la puerta y casi al instante el me dio el paso, le extraño el verme ahí al igual que mi pero no podía echarme atrás, ya estaba ahí y debía de continuar. Note su rostro cansado y un tanto frustrado detrás de esa sonrisa falsa que me mostro.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Hiei?

-Te vez frustrado…

-¿Te estas preocupando por mi? – Esta vez me sonrió con aquella sonrisa que tanto me molestaba- No sabes cuanto me alegra oírlo.

-Hm… No estoy preocupado por ti- objete de inmediato- solo es que tu eres el encargado del lugar y no quiero que nada lo lleve a la ruina.

-Ese es casi un buen argumento, teniendo en cuenta que comienzas a sentir sentimientos hacia mi- al darse cuenta que no pensaba responder se acomodo en su silla entrelazando sus dedos y con un suspiro continuo hablando- mi casa fue fumigada esta tarde, al parecer esos hombres llegaron tarde y no podre ir a mi casa esta noche, ahora tengo que ir a buscar un hotel. ¿Conoces alguno?

-¿No eres de aquí?- el negó con la cabeza- No conozco ninguno cercas.

-Ya veo…- levanto la bocina del teléfono y comenzó a marcar un numero, al tiempo tomo una hoja de papel y una pluma- operadora, me gustaría que me diera los teléfonos de los hoteles mas cercanos a…

-Si es solo esta noche- interrumpí, el alzo la vista para mirarme- puedes quedarte en mi casa, no es muy grande pero si quieres esta disponible.

-Lo siento, pero ya no ocupo de sus servicios, gracias- y con una sonrisa colgó el teléfono y se levanto.- Acepto la oferta, muchas gracias.

Al poco tiempo de que escuche lo que dijo me sentí arrepentido. ¿Por qué diablos se me había ocurrido semejante tontería? Trate de tranquilizarme al pensar que solo seria una noche, además solo serian unas horas, después de eso se iría al restaurant a trabajar y no lo vería hasta el día siguiente.

-Sígueme, nos iremos en mi coche.

-Primero iré a cambiarme.

-Te veo en la salida entonces.

No dije nada más y me fui a los cambiadores, por fortuna la mayoría ya se había ido y no verían que me iría con Kurama. Me cambie rápidamente al acordarme que Yukina estaría esperándome para cenar. Puse mi ropa en la lavandería, tome mis cosas y me retire, en el camino me extraño ver que Yusuke aun se encontraba aquí, caminaba con un paso demasiado lento y desesperante para mi gusto, seguí mi camino pasando de largo.

-¡Hiei!- lo escuche tras mío, me detuve en la recepción para firmar mi salida y fue entonces cuando me alcanzo- pensé que ya te habías ido.

-¿Ocupas algo?

-Solo es que…

-Yusuke- Interrumpió Keiko- No me vayas a dejar nuevamente, me dijiste que hoy me acompañarías a mi casa.

-Lo se, no se me olvido- sentí la mirada de Yusuke mas sin embargo no le di importancia y seguí mi camino- te veo afuera Keiko.

-Esta bien.

Me molesto el darme cuenta que Yusuke estaba tras mío y me vería subirme al coche del pelirrojo, pero me tranquilizaba el saber que no abriría su boca y lo contaría a todos. Como esperaba Kurama ya se encontraba esperándome.

-¿Por qué el jefe esta aquí?- escuche la voz de Yusuke tras mío, al darse cuenta que caminaba hacia el me detuvo tomándome del hombro lo cual me molesto bastante- ¿Te vas a ir con el?

-No es de tu incumbencia…

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!- me extraño el hecho de ver como su voz se alzaba.

-Ya estoy aquí- Keiko llego y decidí zafarme de el e ir con Kurama, no entendía el porque había actuado así y tampoco me interesaba averiguarlo, al subirme al coche lo primero que note en el rostro del pelirrojo fue su sonrisa amplia y deslumbrante como si los problemas no existieran en su mundo.

-Ya sabes donde ir ¿no?

-así es.- puso a andar el coche- parece que no tengo que preocuparme mas.

-¿preocuparte? ¿De que?

-De mis obstáculos.- No entendía nada de lo que el me decía- ¿Le sucedió algo a tu amigo? Me pareció extraño verlo actuar a si.

-No lo se y tampoco me interesa.

No hablamos mas después de eso lo cual me tranquilizo, el hablar no era mi fuerte ni pensaba serlo. Pude notar como tenia algunos cambios de ropa en los asientos traseros del coche, supuse que era para que no fuesen perfumadas con el olor del insecticida y demás químicos. El camino fue corto y sin decir nada lo conduje a él departamento, note su mirada curiosa observando cada centímetro de la construcción, saque la llave y abrí la puerta dejándolo pasar después de mí.

-¡Bienvenido hermano!- Salió Yukina gentilmente a recibirme- Buenas noches…- se dirigió a Kurama un tanto nerviosa.

-Buenos noches, señorita.

-Yukina, este hombre se va a quedar con nosotros esta noche.

-Mi nombre es Kurama- tomo la mano de Yukina y la beso, lo cual me molesto.- un placer.

-¿No es el hombre que nos trajo el otro día?

-sí - afirme- ayúdame a hacer el sofá cama para que duerma ahí…

-esta bien.

Al instante comenzamos a hacerlo, Kurama se ofreció a ayudarnos y no deseche su petición, a decir verdad la acepte de inmediato. Cuando terminamos Yukina se ofreció a servirnos de cenar y juntos nos sentamos a la mesa.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste, Yukina?- hablo Kurama con cierto entusiasmo- Huelo muy rico.

-no es la gran cosa- sonrió- lamento no darle una comida mucho mas rica, mas porque es el primer amigo que trae a presentar.

-Yukina, el no es…

-Vaya me siento honrado- me interrumpió-

Yukina nos sirvió lo que era un sándwich dorado y al poco tiempo comenzamos a comer.

-Tu comida esta exquisita…- le dijo a Yukina a lo cual ella solo sonrió-

Solo lo mire unos segundos, realmente parecía disfrutar de aquel sándwich como si fuera la comida mas exótica y exquisita del mundo ¿sería por cortesía? Lo dudaba. Al terminar la cena le pedí a Yukina que descansara, ella obedeció y no me quedo mas de asegurarme que el pelirrojo hiciera lo mismo sin que se atreviera a molestar.

-¿Puedes dormir aquí, cierto?

-Es perfecto…- me sonrió- Que descanses.

-Por cierto… gracias por ser amable con mi hermana- Trate de no mirarlo, no pensé recibir respuesta así que me di media vuelta y seguí mi camino- Buenas noches.

- La comida de tu hermana- me detuve al escucharlo- fue realmente deliciosa, quizás ella tiene lo que a ti te falta para hacer una exquisita comida.

¿Qué me quería decir con eso? Me limite a hacer un simple mohín y continúe con mi camino, no tenia el menor interés de seguir escuchándolo.

* * *

Hola!! je je perdon por el retrazo.. je je vaya que me tarde T.T pero fueron cosas agenas a mi voluntad.. je je

BIen espero que el capitulo les aya gustado, les traere el proximo capitulo sin falta la semana que viene espero y antes je je les deseo que tengan un buen dia y antes de todo quiciera agradecer a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews y mas a Kagurihime quien me hizo la observacion de mis faltas de ortografia, realmente no me molesta y me gustaria que hicieran lo mismo que ella si ven algun error que se me haya pasado por corregir me lo dicen y asi me ayudan a mejorar y dar una mejro presentacion a ustedes que se lo merecen.

BUeno nuevamente gracias a:

angg

Kugurihime

oscurita_xuxu

Fueron muy amables al dejarme sus comentarias, gracias y decirle a oscurita_xuxu que es muy probable que haya un hieixYusuke ja ja creo que en este capitulo se hizo evidente je je gracias XD


End file.
